Mentality
by Darkscream
Summary: AU Give an author a moment of boredom and see what happens. Mostly annoying original characters and canon. Mostly nonsense.


Originally Written: December 25, 2004

Just happened to find it collecting dust.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I scowled at Starscream as he looked over from his spot in front of the TV.<p>

"I'm just watching TV," he replied calmly. He then looked back to his show and hummed slightly. That was odd for a Decepticon to do.

A laugh came from behind. When Starscream tried to turn around, he was slammed into the ground and fumed. A little anime anger mark formed no his head as he yelled, "Get off of me, Darkscream!"

"Aw, am I interrupting your shows?" snickered the female seeker.

"Yes, you are," snarled Starscream.

"Really?" A grin came from her as she leaned over to see what was on. A snicker came from Darkscream and myself as we saw what he was watching.

I covered my mouth as I still snickered. "Starscream, are you watching..."

"No!" barked Starscream as he tried to jump up, but he was still pinned to the floor by Darkscream. He struggled, but it was to no prevail.

"Yes! Your watching As the Kitchen Sinks!" I fell over laughing. Holding my gut as I rolled on the floor from laughing so hard. I did manage to see Starscream, through my teary eyes, and I knew his face would of been pale if he was human.

Darkscream eventually got off her brother when she started laughing at him. Of course, as soon as she was off, Starscream got to his feet and snorted. He was about to say something, but he shut his mouth and walked away. A growl continued to come from him as he left through the metal door.

Curiously, I heard the door slam shut. Even though the door was only designed to slowly open and close with a hiss. I'm assuming that Starscream took over my head for a second so he could to that. Why did I ever even allow him to enter my mental state in the first place?

Fine, its all Darkscream's fault. She insisted on her brother being here with him. Okay, that and I happen to like Starscream too. Is everyone happy now that I admitted it? I sometimes do regret allowing a bunch of machines to run around my head all day.

When I turned around to check on Darkscream, after Starscream's little tiff, I found her flipping through the channels. I had to shake my head when I saw what channel she decided to go off and watch. "Why do you, of all the Transformers in my mind have to watch that?"

Darkscream chuckled. "Hey, your the one who watches it too. How else could I ever of known about it, if you never watched it? Besides, I happen to like Cartoon Network," she said as she got into a sitting position in front of the TV.

I just sighed and decided to leave Darkscream to her cartoons. I've never been too sure and don't go off asking me, but I honestly don't know how my mind has changed to accommodate these sentient robots. Hey, I an just a human and my mind does change a lot, but I guess that's what happens when your a seventeen year old girl.

Alright then, at least I know where Darkscream is currently. I only have a faint clue to where Starscream is, but I hope he isn't planning anything extreme. The last time he did something that was over the top, I had a migraine for the rest of the day. At least he learned his lesson as he was locked in his room, along with everyone else in their own room, during that time. My noggin doesn't allow for them to play during a headache.

Ahem, enough about that. I do wonder where the others are anyway. There is never just two of those overgrown toaster ovens running around here…

Why does everyone always pick on the poor toaster anyway? A question I think will never have a true answer in all honesty. Like say, which came first, the chicken or the egg?

Ugh, I think *someone* has been making me think too much. Now then, lets find this particular Transformer.

At least I know where everything is. Pressing a nearby panel, the door slid open with a soft hiss. I peered in and saw that it was full of various electronic devices and tools. There wasn't a need to second guess who this room belonged to.

With a sigh and a shake of my head, I walked into the room and took another look around for a certain red microscope. I spotted it or rather him, resting with his magnifying lens examining a small device that looked like it came straight out of Halo 2.

I tripped trying to get over to him, but I caught myself. He never even noticed me as he was too into his project to even notice me. However, once I snagged the thing he was working on, he was surprised. I checked what was in my hands and saw that it was a miniature version of the Warthog from Halo. My gaze returned to Perceptor when he transformed to his robot mode.

"Kristi," Perceptor started, "why did you take that from me? I was making sure that all the small electronic devices in it are working properly so the Warthog may function properly when on." He saw my blank expression and waved his hand.

"Never mind then. May I have that back?" Perceptor asked.

"No," was my stern reply I shook my head as I spoke so he'd get the point.

"Why? That doesn't not even belong to you. It's my project."

"So? You live here and your getting on my mind again. Say, making me think of two of the dumbest questions ever in existence."

Perceptor just shook his head. "You always think out of the box at times. I never had anything to do with it. Primus knows I wasn't even around when all of this thinking began and you know it," he said.

My face suddenly went as red as his chassis when I realized that it was true. I rubbed the back of my head as I held the Warthog under my opposing arm. "I guess your right. Sorry about that Perceptor. I do often think of uncommon things," I said softly.

I was given a pat on the back by the Autobot as he smiled. Don't ask me how, but every Transformer here happens to be around human sized. Just makes my life a little bit easier. Anyway, there was a sheepish grin on my face when I looked up to him.

"I'll leave you to you work then. But Perceptor, why would you build an RC Warthog?" I solemnly asked.

He just chucked at me and took the Warthog. "You're the one who has Halo 2 on the mind. So why not work on something that has nearly taken control of your mind? Your thoughts, more often then not, effect everyone here," Perceptor said.

I blinked actually understanding what he said for once. "I still wish I could play the real game. Just thinking and seeing previews is nothing compared to the real thing. Hope the controls are not to difficult to understand. I don't want to get killed within the first five minutes," I mused with the Autobot.

"Indeed. Well, I'm going to finish this up and you may get your chance," he said in reply before turning and returning to his work on the RC.

Placing my hands entwined behind my head, I left Perceptor alone to finish his work. Humming, I decide to go out and get a soda. Those always taste good and I hope they never stop tasting so good. Of course, it slipped my mind from what Peceptor has only recently said: "Your thoughts, more often then not, effect everyone here." Which is quite true.

Speaking of him, he really is the perfect example of that. Starscream however has no real part in this madness. Though I'm guessing that because I used to watch soap operas, don't know why they're called that, but I saw a couple with my step-mom and I assume someone had to be dragged into the mess.

Even though there are those particular points, like certain music groups. The perfect Transformer to show you that this is true happens to be an Autobot none the less. Only problem is, it is hard to get him away from his games. Ah, I did mention music, but video games count as well.

Trust me on this, nobody if more of an addict than this Autobot. No, not even Spike or me… Squishy… Getting off track again. As I was saying, not even a human can be on par with all of these games that this Autobot has played.

Now then, I do remember leaving him alone with blue streak. I swear that those two can play for hours on end against one another. It is always fun to see them start yelling when one of them beats the other up I a game. Yes, Autobots fight amongst themselves.

I just hope that they are not playing Soul Calibur 2. That's one game that has struck a cord with everyone. Autobots and Decepticons. Even Optimus Prime has played the game and actually faced off against Megatron. He even won the match!

The thing is, Megatron never takes loosing lightly. Mainly when he lost to Optimus. He did however take joy in pummeling me in an older and more childish game. I was still a major Digimon fan when the game came out, so I bought it.

The game was called Digimon Rumble Arena. I played as Guilmon and Megatron played as Impmon. No, wait. Megatron played as Reapermon. As of now, I still don't know how he got that character. I never even won when it was just the AI in the game. No wonder I ended up loosing to Megatron. Stupid little, oddly curious, annoying, Playstation game.

Now where was I again? Ugh, my mind gets too crowded in thought so it just looses track of the main idea. Now then, lets see if Bluestreak managed to beat Backdraft in Halo 2. Yes, I lied. I know where they are and Backdraft is that video game addict. Also, I'll bet they are playing Slayer in the game and I'm not going to explain what it is.

Oh, Backdraft is an original character of mine. As is Darkscream of course, but back to the Autobot. Bakcdraft is really the younger version of Inferno. He takes pride in being a fire truck and if anyone is curious the origin of his name, that's what happens when your home alone and Backdraft comes on, on USA.

In reality, TV, radio, books, etc. all have a part on changing how I think. True for everyone else too I'm sure. How else would anyone be such a fan of Transformers if nobody ever watched it on TV?

Ahem, enough about me jabbering on about that. To see how much of an addict Backdraft really is, let me tell you this little story. First, let me state that he had played pretty much every single video game that has ever existed. He's that addicted and I would of never bothered to ask, but I did once.

That was the last time I would ever ask him something while he's playing a game. When I did ask, he was playing Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Trust me, when he played this, it wasn't even out yet. Asking how he got it, is a whole other tale.

Well, when I tried to ask him about what was with his game addiction, he just turned and gave me this look. I can't quite describe it, but the close as I can get is by saying this: the look was around the look of "I'm not in the mood" when Starscream opens his mouth to rant on Megatron. That is a scary look.

A mental note is to ask Backdraft later, when he's not playing a game, I'll have to ask him on how he actually got a game before it was ever released to the humans. I do think that Wheeljack had something to do with it, since he did make those oversized systems for Backdraft.

Autobots, you can't live with them and you can't live without them. I hate that saying, as it applies to way too many things. Yes, even Decepticons.

I've strayed far off of the path again. Well, at least I know where Backdraft is. Figures really as Perceptor was right, Halo 2 is the main topic on my brain. I wonder who won the game.

"Backdraft!" I yelled.

The Autobot jumped hearing my yell. He then held his head with one hand, the controller dropping to the floor when his red Master Chief got killed. Getting up, he turned to see me with a frown.

"Why on Cybertron did you do that? I was just about to beat Bluestreak," grumbled Backdraft.

I just grinned as blue streak howled his victory, "I you all that I'd win this one!"

"Slag it," growled Backdraft. "Do you have any idea of how annoying that is?"

"I do. That's why I pester my friends and your one of them. After all, I'm your mom in a sense," I laughed at his expression of disgust. "Come on, I just really gave you name. More like I adopted you and the others."

That answers soothed him, to an extent. He then mumbled, "I feel so much better now." His voice was dripping sarcasm.

"Don't be such a sap. You can always get back and beat a human," I said as he thought it over, so I continued. "X-Box Live, Backdraft. Use that system as nobody will even have a clue that you're a Transformer."

Backdraft seemed to consider that option. Without even giving me a second look, he sat down and got right back into the game. A slight smirk was on his face as I guess he decided to try it.

I just rolled my eyes and started off and said, "Autobots."

"I'm going to join the other humans on X-Box Live!" yelled Backdraft. "I'll show them how Halo 2 is designed to be played!" He laughed as Bluestreak moaned from being killed.

Good. Backdraft is back to his old self. I do often wonder though, how is he able to play all these video games when I haven't even heard of some of them? Even Japanese games he's played.

Ah, that's not a major concern of mine. All of this is just the mentality and imagination of a human. Ahem, a very off human girl that is. Okay, odd doesn't begin to describe me. I'd rant, but I doubt anyone would want to listen to me and I'm getting sleepy from this.

In other words, later days!


End file.
